The invention relates to a quick chucking unit with a chuck receptacle formed by a basic body, with at least one chucking element that can move relative to the basic body between an unlatched and latched position, with a cylinder and a piston element situated within the cylinder, which, together with the cylinder, borders at least one pressure region, wherein pressurizing the pressure area with a pressurizing means moves the chucking element into the latched or unlatched position. The invention also relates to a sealing unit for sealing the chuck receptacle of a quick chucking unit, as well as to a quick chucking system comprising a quick chucking unit and sealing unit.
The quick chucking units mentioned above are already known from prior art, e.g., form DE 103 17 336 A1 or DE 20 2004 009 283 U1. In these quick chucking units, the piston element is situated in a cylinder so that it can move axially, wherein the piston element moves the chucking element into the unlatched or latched position when the pressure area is pressurized. The chucking elements can thereby take the form of balls, pins or sliders.